


【桃包】航行

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 大概是从队一相识开始的，慢慢相知相爱的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

塞巴斯蒂安看到手机里第十二个人的名字时，“不”字脱口而出，而且拉了老长。他紧紧攥着手机，脸皱成一团，活像个被妈妈逼着喝药的小孩子。

一群人因此非常好奇，查尔斯起哄：“到底是谁啊？”

塞巴斯蒂安长长地叹出一口气，他满脸惆怅地把手机递过去，他们一同凑过去看，克里斯·埃文斯这个名字映入眼帘。

“哇哦，克里斯。”他们故意把那个名字念得拐了好几个弯，意味深长的。

“哈哈哈，”查尔斯愣了一秒后疯狂大笑，“我可真会选数字！老天，我得把你一会儿说的话录下来，哪天混不下去了就把这段话发出去，我肯定就火了！”

塞巴斯蒂安没理他，他拿起一瓶啤酒，苦着脸把自己摔进沙发里。

坐在他旁边的人幸灾乐祸，拿手肘戳他，眼睛都笑得眯起来：“伙计，愿赌服输啊。”

塞巴斯蒂安眉头皱成小山丘，声音里全是不甘愿：“不——”他仰头靠在沙发背上，痛苦地闭上眼睛。

查尔斯“嘿嘿”一乐，给他按下拨通键，并且打开了扩音。

塞巴斯蒂安听到等待接听的声音，手里的酒瓶子“咣当”一声掉在地上，酒水泊泊而出，他焦急地冲过去抢手机：“查尔斯，你该死的！你干了什么？！”

查尔斯身子后撤，同时拿着手机的右手努力伸长：“说好了给手机里第十二个人说我想和你上床的——不管这个人是谁！”

“甜心，不能反悔！”

“可是那是克里斯！”塞巴斯蒂安奋力去抢手机，整个人都趴过去。同时有好几个人把他向后拖，有一双手还拽在他的裤子上。

“嘿！你别想耍赖！”

“松开我！”

“克里斯怎么了！”

“闭嘴！趁他没接快挂掉！”

“不不不，你的反应——”

这时，电话接通了。克里斯的声音透过轻薄的长方板子传了出来：“塞巴斯蒂安。”

他们在一瞬间安静了下来，塞巴斯蒂安僵住了。

塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇抿在一起，他从拼命忍住笑声的查尔斯那里接过手机，像是接过一颗炸弹。

“嗨，克里斯……”他有些尴尬地开口。

所有人屏住呼吸。些微的笑声从一位男士的口中泄露出来，旁边的女士用高跟鞋踩了他一脚。

“嗨，塞比。”克里斯好像听出了他的尴尬，声音里有几分调侃的笑意。

查尔斯指手画脚的，冲他比口型：“快说！”

塞巴斯蒂安盯着通话界面，张张嘴，什么没说出来。

“塞巴斯蒂安？”克里斯叫他。

他费力地吞咽口水，手心开始冒汗：“克里斯……”

“怎么了？”

“……”塞巴斯蒂安看一眼查尔斯，后者又是急躁又是捂着肚子忍笑。

“有什么事吗？”

“……没有……”

“那你是想我了？”

“……”

“哈哈哈哈……”

塞巴斯蒂安深呼吸：“我……我想和你上床。”他快速地说完这句话，有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。那群比他还投入的人无声欢呼，他们击掌庆祝。

那边长久没有动静，这让塞巴斯蒂安更加尴尬，他和克里斯已经很久没有联系过了，突然打电话说这些莫名其妙的话，不知道对方怎么想。

就在他愤懑地瞪着查尔斯的时候，克里斯回话了：“好吧……这我可没想到……”

塞巴斯蒂安干笑两声：“哈哈……”

克里斯又说：“嗯，我也是。我也想和你上床。”他的语气非常认真。

塞巴斯蒂安的紧张不安被他这句玩笑话舒缓了不少，他这次是真正地笑了出来：“行啦，伙计，哪天有空请你吃饭。”

克里斯也笑了，一如既往的调皮又温和：“你说的是真的吗？”

“是啊，想吃什么啊。”

“不，我是说你之前的那句。”

之前的那句？塞巴斯蒂安回忆了一下，脸有点发烫，他矢口否认：“当然不是！”

良久，他听见电话那头传来一声长长的叹息，幽幽的一口气，轻得像无所依着的云，可这云又像是载满了水汽，沉甸甸的。

克里斯第一次见到塞巴斯蒂安的时候，对方还只是一个名不见经传的小演员。在那之前，他从来没有听说过塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦这个名字。所以《美国队长》拍摄前有记者提问的时候，克里斯只能尴尬地回答不认识。

那天晚上回家他特意找了塞巴斯蒂安出演的影视剧来看，这个演员长相很好，可惜大部分导演都只看上了这副皮囊，而不是他骨子里的灵气。

克里斯摘下耳机，电脑画面定格在小王子神色复杂的脸庞上，年轻的贵族眼眶发红，仿佛承载了全世界的沉重与绝望，他的伤心倔强又露骨，狠厉又决绝。

克里斯觉得心里静不下来，他站起来走到窗边，透过不大的方格子看外面的世界。华灯初上，黑夜侵袭下的城市比白天更加热闹，五光十色的霓虹如洪流泛滥，一辆辆汽车因为距离问题看上去如同玩具。克里斯的视线随着移动的车辆落到远方一幢高耸的大厦上，通身的钢化玻璃，造型伟岸而富有艺术感，玻璃的质感透射出迷幻的冰冷，与这个忙碌拥挤的城市完美地融合。

他的目光顺着大厦发光的棱线向上，那幢大厦的楼顶简直要冲到天上去，与日月星辰比肩同行，而这样的大楼在美国处处皆是。

克里斯凝视顶端发光的灯牌，毫无疑问，漫威是最好的跳板。

他和塞巴斯蒂安是同一天进入《美国队长》剧组的，他去见导演的时候塞巴斯蒂安就坐在导演旁边，规规矩矩的，像个被主任叫去谈话的学生。

克里斯走过去和导演拥抱，互相问候一下，然后导演拍着他的肩，给他介绍安静立在旁边的塞巴斯蒂安。克里斯记得他那天穿的很简单的黑色T恤衫和牛仔裤，清爽得好像刚从大学校园里走出来。

克里斯笑着把手伸过去：“嗨，克里斯·埃文斯。”

对方很快握住——他的手心很暖，有汗，微微的潮湿——克里斯轻而易举地感受到了他的拘谨，他看见对方舔了下嘴唇：“呃……塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦。”

克里斯凝视着他的眼睛，那里面有隐隐约约的恐慌与不安，流露出来就成了小动物一样的谨小慎微，可是那双眼睛的深处又饱含激情与活力，克里斯能够看穿，他笃定那是一种坚定的、想要更加优秀的、极其疯狂的眼神。

克里斯收紧手指，上下晃了晃：“非常高兴认识你。”他朝塞巴斯蒂安调皮地眨眨眼。

对方看上去有几分犹疑，他眉头微微皱了一下，但嘴角很快拉伸出一个笑容：“也很高兴认识你。”

他的犹疑和那个不自然的笑容让克里斯有些恼火，他心里有个小人儿“噌”地一下点燃了火柴，那火苗微微弱弱的烧不大，却怎么也不肯熄灭。

克里斯松开了手。

那天晚上他从房间的浴室里出来后，看见手机上有个未接电话，斯考特的，他一边擦头发一边拨回去。

隔了很久对方才接，两个人闲闲扯了几句，斯考特问他和剧组里的人相处还愉快吗。

“哈哈哈，还用说吗……”克里斯笑完后停顿了两秒，他静静地开口：“我觉得这次拍摄会和以前不太一样。”

“不一样？”

“嗯，会有意思得多。”

斯考特笑了笑：“你从来不觉得没意思。”

克里斯点点头——他知道斯考特看不见——他说：“晚安，斯考特。”

 

 

 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

克里斯凝视穿着绿色军装的塞巴斯蒂安，这场戏是史蒂夫被堵在小巷里，而巴基及时找到了他。

塞巴斯蒂安脚下垫着板子，从高处俯视他。克里斯神色复杂地打量他，锃亮的皮鞋，合身的军装，扎得漂漂亮亮的领带，还有歪向一侧的大檐帽，最后他的视线回到塞巴斯蒂安的脸上。有种说法是，当人居高时，会有一定的心理优势，但是克里斯在塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛里没有看到那些自得，他看到的是巴基·巴恩斯的关切与担忧，还有隐隐约约的愤怒，像是在说：这个小个子，一秒看不住就会出事。那双湿润明亮的眼睛是倒映着星辉的河水，在黑夜里给人最温柔的慰藉。

克里斯让自己的脸显现出一种既失落又替挚友高兴的微妙表情：“接到你的命令了，塞巴斯蒂安？”

然后他看见塞巴斯蒂安瞬间就笑了，那个笑容让他想起马卡龙蛋糕，甜到发腻的味道立刻如洪水一样席卷了味蕾。塞巴斯蒂安用手搭在眼睛上，频频点头：“是啊，明天就走，克里斯。”他不怀好意地接下去。

已经反应过来的克里斯也笑得不行，他仰头大笑——毫不收敛的笑声好像西伯利亚呼啸的狂风一样令人震撼——他从小就不安分的手无意识地拍上塞巴斯蒂安的胸膛：“哦——”他感到对方僵了一下，于是克里斯连忙把手撤回来，他笑得连话也说不利索：“我……真……抱歉，塞巴斯蒂安……哈哈哈……”

塞巴斯蒂安没有掩饰自己的惊异与嫌弃，他拉远一点距离，故意用那种谨慎的目光来看着克里斯。

克里斯伸手推推他肩膀，笑得眼泪都快出来：“拜托……”

塞巴斯蒂安跟着笑得眼睛眯起来。

克里斯的手再次拍上塞巴斯蒂安的胸膛，后者指着克里斯，朝工作人员扬起眉毛，眨眨眼，一副吃了多大亏的样子，你们看啊，他又来了。

周围的工作人员跟着一起笑得东倒西歪，有个女同事还不忘用手机给他俩拍照。

导演拿个喇叭喊：“休息五分钟。”

克里斯吐吐舌头。

晚上他把这事和斯考特说了，他穿着睡衣坐在床上，眉飞色舞地给对方描绘。可是斯考特一点都不吃惊，他只是“哼”了一声，语气平淡：“你就是管不住你那双手。”

克里斯笑着说，可不是嘛，然后问斯考特还记不记得小时候做的模型被他碰坏了的事，斯考特咬着牙说这辈子都忘不了，又说让他老实点，别戏才拍没几天，倒把搭档吓着了。

克里斯海蓝色的眼珠微微偏过一个角度，落在房间里灰绿色的台灯罩上，那个颜色很像塞巴斯蒂安眼眸的颜色。

那场戏结束后，克里斯被叫去补妆，隔着影影绰绰的人群，他看见塞巴斯蒂安同珍娜在说笑，身上还是那身军装，但是帽子摘了搁在手里。不知道他讲了些什么，只能隐约看见他做了个吃惊的表情，眼睛瞪得老大，抬头纹一道一道的，珍娜让他逗得不行，食指弯曲抵在额间，笑得肩膀都在颤。

那时天色有些暗，灯光打出来，塞巴斯蒂安军装笔挺，和穿着连衣裙的姑娘谈笑风生，时光哗啦啦地倒流回上世纪，一切都缓慢悠长得像一部黑白老电影。

克里斯跟着一起笑。

给他补妆的妮娜瞪他：“不许笑！”

克里斯敬畏地看着她，妮娜面无表情：“闭眼。”

克里斯只把眼睛闭上了几秒就睁开了，他看向塞巴斯蒂安的方向，但是他和珍娜都不在那里了。克里斯在妮娜的逼视中再次乖顺地闭上眼睛。

还是塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛更好看些。原本坐在床边的克里斯长吁出一口气，躺倒在床上，那个青灰色的灯罩从视线中消失，雪白的天花板填了进来。

克里斯莫名其妙笑了起来。

斯考特在电话另一端叹气，克里斯都能想出他翻白眼的样子。

“晚安，克里斯。”斯考特要挂电话。

“晚安，我亲爱的弟弟。”

克里斯把手机随手一扔，整个人在床上摊开，为什么不能穿着睡衣拍戏呢……

他伸手关灯，彻底睡过去。

 

第二天拍摄结束得很晚，月上中天了大家才散。克里斯抬头看看天上的星星，同助理打趣，我已经不是我自己了，我全身都散架了，天上的星星都是我身体的碎片……

这时身后有人说话，他们一起回过头去看，几步开外，一个女同事在拥抱塞巴斯蒂安，她说：“虽然晚了，但是生日快乐啊。”

克里斯愣住了，他下意识地询问：“今天是你生日？”

塞巴斯蒂安看上去很不好意思，他笑笑：“准确地说，是昨天。”然后他在那个女同事的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，有点羞涩地说：“谢谢你，苏茜。”

苏茜笑着摇摇头，转身离开了。

克里斯走过去，有点遗憾：“生日快乐。”

塞巴斯蒂安身子向后仰，扭过来看他：“谢谢你呀。”克里斯这才注意到他一脸疲惫，好像此时此地闭上眼睛就能直接睡着。

克里斯勾过他肩膀，带着笑调侃：“瞧你，都困成什么样了。走吧，我们回去。”迈出去一步，克里斯就把手臂收了回来。

车停在路边，还有一段距离。一眼望去，午夜的街道空荡无人，就好像童话中被施了魔法的城堡一样，一切都黑漆漆、静悄悄的，唯有明月与群星俯瞰众生，散发出柔和的光辉。偶尔夜风拂过，凉凉的，如水撩人。

塞巴斯蒂安双手插兜，低着头往前走，不知道想些什么。克里斯的角度只能看到他的侧脸，因为黑夜的缘故显得朦朦胧胧的，像是隔了一层雨雾，怎么也看不清。

克里斯碰碰他：“想什么呢？”

“啊？”塞巴斯蒂安如梦初醒般抬头，对上克里斯的眼睛，很快就转开了，他踢走一块小石头：“没什么，在想回去之后给妈妈打个电话。”他说这话时格外温存。

“这样啊……”克里斯点点头，不再说话。没隔几秒，他又伸手拉住塞巴斯蒂安，后者不解地看向他，克里斯对着他笑：“别总是低着头，你看，星星多好看啊……”

塞巴斯蒂安顺着他的视线抬头仰望，天气晴朗，灯光又少，尤显星空璀璨，他看得有点发痴：“是啊。”

万籁俱静，两个人立在那里，一时间谁都没再说话。

克里斯凝视着他嘴角浮现出的微小的笑容，如同被天神用鞭子驱使一样开口，那歌声来得毫无征兆：“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐……”一个个裹着音符的单词从他嘴里泻出来，在空气中四处弥漫，轻巧圆转，明澈纯粹，好像有水晶一样的质地。

塞巴斯蒂安愣了一下，随即他的笑声顺着夜风飘散，在风中转了几个弯，缓缓飘进克里斯的耳朵里，他的声音坦率又真诚，听上去像个快活的小男孩：“谢谢你，克里斯。”

克里斯调皮地唱了一遍又一遍，那歌声在静谧中流淌，混着笑声，就显得温存。

 

 

 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

克里斯在早上五点醒来，除了闹钟的响声，一切都还静悄悄的。他躺在床上，没有立即起身，反而裹紧了被子，在和缓的歌声中漫无目的地望着天花板发呆。凌晨光线熹微，又被米色竖纹的窗帘遮隐去一半，整个屋子显现出一种沉静的昏暗。

克里斯的目光落在天花板中央的小吊灯上，一个不大的白色球型灯罩垂下来，凭借一小段纤细的电线和天花板相接，看着摇摇欲坠的，却又有一种处于危险边缘的从容宁静。克里斯盯着那个静止的吊灯，脑海在受到控制之前就像放映机一样开始自动播放这个吊灯摔下来的情形，“哗啦”一声响，这个球落在地板上炸开，他的脑海放映机还自动放慢，慢到可以清晰地看到纯白色的灯罩在接触到地面的一瞬间开始出现裂纹，然后破碎，碎片像水花一样四溅开来，颤颤地在空气中划过一道弧线。由毁灭产生的美感让克里斯小心翼翼地呼出一口气，随即，他又自嘲般地傻笑。

这时，被设成闹铃的歌声停止了，房间陷入了彻底的安静，克里斯有种时间停止的错觉。

克里斯在这极安静的氛围中又神游了片刻，才听到窗外的“沙沙”声，他像是意识到什么一样，眼睛睁圆，立刻起身，鞋都没穿就光着脚跑到窗边，一抬胳膊，窗帘被“哗”地扯开。

“哇哦。”他发出一声低沉的、满足的感叹。

外面在下雨。无数雨点“噼里啪啦”地敲击在玻璃窗上，蜿蜒出一道道水痕。天上云层厚重，黑压压的，他站在酒店的高处，却也望不到这乌云的尽头。克里斯的视线向下，街道上行人稀少，偶有路人，也是打着伞，裹紧了风衣，急匆匆地走着。

整个世界都被雨幕笼起来了。

克里斯伸手，他要打开窗子——心里那个淘气的小男孩唆使他把手伸出窗外去触摸坠落的雨珠——但是雨势强烈，风吹着雨水，打在他脸上，身上，他的头发迅速滩软下去，睫毛承接了些许雨水，变成一簇一簇的，睡衣也在胸膛处湿了一片，就连旁边的窗帘也洇出斑斑点点的深色痕迹。克里斯在风雨的拍打中，手忙脚乱地关紧窗户。

插销卡好后，这里再次安静了下来。克里斯挑着眉毛，松了一口气。

窗外雨水连成线，他情不自禁地扬起嘴角——按计划今天要拍摄外景戏，可是，感谢这场大雨，他们大概迎来了难得的假期。

那个微笑还没有完全成型，他的手机就唱起歌来，克里斯一把抓起手机，是他的助理：“早上好！”他发现自己的声音有点高亢。

“……早安，克里斯，我只是告诉你一声今天的外景估计是拍不成了。”

“哦，真可惜。”他用一种非常夸张的语气来表达遗憾，但事实上，他兴奋得脸都皱成一团。他的左手握成拳，在空气中挥舞了好几下，没过瘾，他又捂住话筒，在原地蹦了几下，努力控制着力道，免得落地时弄出过大的声响。

“哦，天啊，克里斯，你能不能成熟点……”那边的声音非常无奈。

“……怎么了？”他努力调整呼吸，不让自己被气喘出卖——他不相信自己暴露了。

“你刚才跳起来了吧，还有挥拳？”助理的声音冷漠又笃定。

克里斯愣住：“……你听到了？”

“我什么都没听到，只是我知道你是谁，克里斯·埃文斯。”

“好吧……”

“‘哦，真可惜’……说真的，幸亏你演戏时的水平要比刚才高出一大截，要不然可没法混这么多年。”助理开他玩笑，他也意识到大概从接电话那一刻起，他就被识破了。

“这个嘛……其实，你要知道，我长得好。”

“……今天不许给我打电话。”

“绝对不会，好好享受你的假期吧。”克里斯对着“嘟、嘟”的忙音保证。

电话被扔回床上，克里斯在静静站了几秒后又开始一蹦三尺高：“假日！假日！假日！”他一边像个醉汉一样胡乱地跳动，一边把上衣脱下来，湿哒哒的布料黏黏地贴在皮肤上，难受死了。

终于跳够了，他把精疲力尽的自己摔进松软的床铺。身体被短暂的疲惫锁住，大脑却转得飞快，假日难得，他想，他要去那个一来英国就想去得不得了的地方，他把手臂枕在脑袋下面，要不要叫个人一起，他不太想一个人。

 

走廊里空无一人，克里斯安静地站着，等待屋里的人来开门。门被轻轻打开后，他看见一身睡衣的塞巴斯蒂安揉着眼睛站在里面，对面的人头发乱蓬蓬的，有种毛茸茸的感觉，克里斯因此笑了一下。塞巴斯蒂安看到克里斯，怔了一秒：“哦……嗨，克里斯，请进。”

克里斯走进去，塞巴斯蒂安在他身后把门关上，有些拘谨地问：“所以……有什么事吗？”

克里斯背对着他，嘴巴快速地撇了一下。他不喜欢这种莫名的尴尬。

克里斯没立刻回答塞巴斯蒂安的问题，他环视四周，东西摆放得很整洁，只有床铺凌乱。克里斯回头对着他笑：“还没起吗？”

“呃……”塞巴斯蒂安眼睫垂下，他盯着空气，“也不是，起来了，后来又躺下了。”

克里斯点点头：“是啊，难得有机会能睡懒觉啊。”

塞巴斯蒂安这回看他了：“嗯，可不是嘛……”他的眼睛像夏天的傍晚，是夹杂着天蓝色的青霭。他就隔着那些蒙蒙的雾气看向克里斯，有几分隐隐约约试探性的疏离，余下的全是疑惑和促狭，像是在说，你知道啊，还这么早来敲别人的门。

克里斯被他看得心虚，他把头偏向一侧，眨眨眼，一副做了错事来讨巧的样子：“亲爱的塞巴斯蒂安，我想问，你今天有什么计划吗？”

“……如果睡觉可以叫做计划的话。”塞巴斯蒂安被他这副样子逗得笑起来。

克里斯继续细声细气地说：“那么，你想不想跟我出去玩？”

塞巴斯蒂安看看窗外的雨，声音拉长，尾韵扬起：“出去玩？”他极不信任地反问。

克里斯顺着他的目光看过去，“对，出去玩。”他耸肩，好像外面阳光普照。

塞巴斯蒂安叹口气，磨人的功夫他大概比不过眼前这人，他放弃抵抗：“去哪？”

“有趣的地方吧，我想。”

“好吧……现在吗？”塞巴斯蒂安问，他的声音里带上点鼻音，听着可怜巴巴的。

克里斯看着那个苦着嘴角、皱着眉头的男人，好像睡不了懒觉是什么天大的事。他愁得像个小孩子，克里斯甚至想揉他的头发。

“不，不是现在，”克里斯摇摇头，看着塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛一亮，他几乎能听见“唰”的一声。他嘴角勾起一个笑容，“再睡会儿吧，九点我来找你，记得到时候多穿点，外面挺冷的。”

“你不会……已经出去过了吧？”塞巴斯蒂安打量他。

“那倒没有——”克里斯若有所思，他拉长声音，“如果我告诉你有人打开窗户导致自己被淋湿了，你会不会觉得他傻透了？”

“……不会，我猜那个人一定不是你。”塞巴斯蒂安眼睛里的笑意花儿似的层层绽放。

“嗯哼，当然不是我。”克里斯的两条眉毛挑起来，额头上挤出一道道抬头纹，他瞪圆了眼睛，直视塞巴斯蒂安，用气声重复，“绝对不是我。”

塞巴斯蒂安一边笑一边用手指捏着鼻梁：“上帝啊……”

克里斯开始向门口移动，路过塞巴斯蒂安的时候，顺手拍拍他的背，他可真瘦。平时穿着几层衣服，还不太能感觉出来，现在只隔着一层薄薄的睡衣，他的脊骨几乎都能硌着他的手。

塞巴斯蒂安微微僵了一下，几乎是在下意识地躲避他的触碰。克里斯为此再次偷偷撇嘴。

“抓紧时间睡觉吧。”他在他身边说。

“我真希望接下来的几个小时可以过得慢一些。”塞巴斯蒂安的声音从喉咙深处发出，好像梦里的呢喃，低沉又绵软。

“哈哈……”克里斯拍拍他的胸膛，离开了房间。

“咔哒”一声，房门关上。

克里斯站在寂静的走廊里，对着尽头的窗户微笑：“多好的一天啊。”

而窗外雨势不减。

（然后塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦这个名字就自己跳出来了。

他有些意外地眨眨眼，“好吧。”他自言自语。

他坐起来，决定现在就去问问塞巴斯蒂安。

一只脚踏出门外的时候，克里斯停下了，他悻悻地溜回去——见鬼，他还没穿上衣呢。）

 

 

 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

克里斯再次出门直接在走廊里遇见了塞巴斯蒂安，对方穿着一件长袖的白色线衫，背靠墙壁，左手拿着一把伞，右手拿着手机，看到克里斯出来，他就把手机收起来。

“去哪里？”他问。

“保密。”克里斯故作神秘地说，又一次看到对方那种有点无奈的笑容。“放心吧，又不会带你去杀人放火。”他一本正经地补充道。

“我希望不会。”塞巴斯蒂安也一本正经地回应。他们已经走过安静的走廊，到了电梯前，塞巴斯蒂安按下按键。

克里斯大笑，手拍上他的胸，塞巴斯蒂安笑着摇摇头。

外面的雨变小了，只是风力未减，两个人虽然打着伞，但衣服上依然不可避免地湿了一片，地铁站就在前方，他们加快脚步跑了进去。

到达贝克街站的时候，克里斯提醒他到了，塞巴斯蒂安眨眨眼，没说话。

下了地铁，克里斯和塞巴斯蒂安一眼就看到了瓷砖上黑色的剪影，戴着帽子，叼着烟斗，那是世界上最伟大的侦探。

“福尔摩斯先生。”塞巴斯蒂安说。

而克里斯则像看见糖的小孩子一样，他脚步雀跃地走过去，坐到剪影前的长椅上，用手抚摸着福尔摩斯的侧影，“福尔摩斯先生啊……”他感叹道。

路过的人纷纷看他，包容又傲慢，克里斯和塞巴斯蒂安对视一眼，笑了。

出了地铁站，雨已经停了，一座湿淋淋的福尔摩斯的雕像赫然映入眼帘。

克里斯捂住心脏，一副快不行的样子。

塞巴斯蒂安从头到脚认真地看过，最后凝视着刻在基座的字：伟大侦探的纪念馆，后面画了一只指明方向的小手。

顺着指示出的方向走，克里斯看到了贝克街的街牌：“上帝啊……”他转头看向塞巴斯蒂安，激动道，“你能相信吗，这居然是真的！它就在这里！”

塞巴斯蒂安也有一丝不真实感：“不，我觉得我在做梦，而且我不想醒。”

他们沿着贝克街走向福尔摩斯博物馆，克里斯一边张望着四处都是的福尔摩斯头像，一边和塞巴斯蒂安说：“我高中时还演过《血字的研究》，哦，朋友，那可太爽了！”

“你演谁？”

“这个……我反串了郝德森太太。”

“……那一定很过瘾。”

“没错！”克里斯的伞在手中转一下，“《血字的研究》，我最喜欢的福尔摩斯故事。你呢？”

塞巴斯蒂安捋下头发：“《恐怖谷》。”

“哦，那个故事我也很喜欢！”

他们到了福尔摩斯博物馆的门口，克里斯明显更加激动：“快咬我一口，塞巴斯蒂安。我真的站在贝克街221号门前了吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安没理他作势伸过来的手臂：“是啊，是真的。”

他们付了门票钱，还和立在门口的苏格兰场警探合了影。克里斯深吸一口气，问：“福尔摩斯先生在吗？”

警探回答：“他在。”

塞巴斯蒂安和克里斯相视一笑，进去了。

门非常窄，一次只能容一人通过，屋子里的光线很暗，布置风格完全按照书中所写，充满了英国的味道。

他们通过同样窄小的楼梯，上楼进入了起居室。起居室并不大，还有几分杂乱，墙壁上“VR”花体字的弹孔，堆着化学器材的梳妆台，壁炉里仿真的火焰，还有壁炉前的沙发椅和倚靠在壁炉旁的小提琴。一位穿着西装的老男士在给他们介绍，他们两个都听得很专心。

走出来的时候克里斯看到转角处放着一束花，后面的墙壁上挂着维多利亚女王的画像。

他们上楼，走进医生的卧室。

“为什么是《恐怖谷》？”克里斯稍稍靠近塞巴斯蒂安，问道。

塞巴斯蒂安正在看那座侦探的白色半身像，冷不防被克里斯一问，怔了一下。他盯着那座半身像，瘦削的脸上嵌着的一双眼睛也盯着他。

“大概是因为结尾吧……”塞巴斯蒂安说，“他就坐在那里，沉着地望着窗外……就是这个画面。”

“你知道吗，一开始我觉得我是被他神技一般的演绎法吸引的，但是当我年纪越来越大时，我就越来越觉得，福尔摩斯先生吸引我的是一种……怎么说呢，他的冷静，他的原则，他的……”克里斯的手小幅度地乱晃着。

塞巴斯蒂安接下去：“正义，”他看向克里斯，“他选择成为一个好人，选择做一个保护者，他不仅是一个伟大的人，还是一个好人。”

克里斯打个响指：“没错。”

他们走到了陈列室，由郝德森太太的卧室改成，塞巴斯蒂安看着浅蓝色碎花的壁纸，对着克里斯笑：“你把房间布置得很好看啊。”

克里斯一下就笑了：“可不是。”

房间里陈列着一些案件中的提到的物品，一个金属圆盘中放着《工程师大拇指案》中被切下来的手指，伤处血肉模糊，他们共同皱着眉头，发出一声“呃……”。

旁边一个地方还放着开膛手杰克的警讯，塞巴斯蒂安看了一遍，说：“其实我一直想知道，如果福尔摩斯先生和开膛手杰克碰上会是怎么样。”

“相信我，我也是。”

三楼是个蜡像馆，四楼更像一个杂物间，等到下午一点左右，他们才恋恋不舍地离开。

外面的雨已经停了。

克里斯还沉醉其中：“我的天，我居然去过了贝克街221B，这太不可思议了！这一切竟然真的发生了！等等，塞巴斯蒂安，刚才那些事是真的吗？嗯，是的，一定是，哦，上帝……”

塞巴斯蒂安边听边笑，克里斯简直像个见了偶像的孩子。

突然，耳边的聒噪戛然而止，一秒后，克里斯努力压抑的笑声响起，塞巴斯蒂安疑惑地看过去，克里斯笑得几乎停不下来。

他问：“怎么了？”

克里斯稍稍平复，他的眼泪都要笑出来：“突然想起来一件事。”

“什么事？”

“你还记得我们在博物馆里看到读者来信吗？”

“记得。”

克里斯又笑了：“哈哈哈哈……你知道吗，我小时候还往这里寄过信。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

塞巴斯蒂安有点好奇：“为了什么？”

“哈……”克里斯有点不好意思地摸摸头发，“我写信来问怎么把斯考特弄走。”

塞巴斯蒂安知道斯考特是他弟弟，他愣了一下：“哦，可怜的斯考特。”

克里斯没所谓地耸肩：“好吧，但当时我还小呢。”

风从街角吹来。

克里斯又兴奋起来：“哦，是东风！”

塞巴斯蒂安看一下晦暗的太阳的方向：“这个，我觉得风是从……”

克里斯假装没听见，他的声调沉下去，听着格外认真：“‘华生老兄！你真是多变的时代里固定不变的时刻。会刮东风的。这种风在英国还从来没有刮过。这股风会很冷，很厉害，华生。这阵风刮来，我们好多人可能就会凋谢。但这依然是上帝的风。风暴过去后，更加纯洁、更加美好、更加强大的国土将屹立在阳光之下。’”

说完，他还在自我陶醉。

塞巴斯蒂安在西南风里笑着点点头：“但这依然是上帝的风。”

克里斯对着他调皮地眨眼：“你饿了吗，我们去吃饭吧。”

“我的荣幸，郝德森太太。”

 

 

 TBC


End file.
